In Wanting to Let You Know
by IsmiHana
Summary: [PriPara!AU] Shoyo Hinata pada akhirnya mendapatkan PriTicketnya. Namun Kei Tsukishima, orang yang diam-diam ia suka, justru mengejeknya. Shoyo tertantang untuk membuktikan kepada Kei bahwa ia pun bisa menjadi idola. [Fem!Hinata][Tsukishima/Hinata]


_Ingin kusampaikan padamu, perasaanku ini. Meski hanya sebait , sebaris, atau bahkan satu kata saja…_

Sesuatu jatuh menimpa ubun-ubun Shoyo. Terkejut, ia meraih benda itu.

Dan matanya membelalak seketika.

"I-ini…!"

* * *

><p><strong>~IN WANTING TO LET YOU KNOW~<strong>

**[Haikyuu!] © Furudate-Sensei. **Sensei, saya cinta padamu dan Haikyuu. Terima kasih banyak ^w^

**[PriPara!AU]. PriPara © Michihiro Tsuchiya-san yang menulis cerita animenya**. I'm PriPara's big fan OwO. Sayang sekali belum selesai nonton.

**[Fem!Hinata]. **Meski namanya nggak berubah sesenti-pun.** Pairing: [TsukiHina]. **Yang suka angkat tangan. Saya newbie in this fandom pecinta kemanisan mereka~

**WARNING! **OOC dan kurang penghayatan? Agak gaje, dsb.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shoyo Hinata, seorang gadis berambut jingga yang ribut, tak bisa diam, di sisi lain polos dan panikan, dikenal dan terkenal karena loncatannya yang tinggi mengagumkan, hari itu, tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx, pada akhirnya mendapatkan PriTicket<em>*<em>nya!

Senangnya!

Sudah berapa tahun lewat, bayangkan!

Dan kini, pemilik rambut jingga itu tengah memeluk tiket berwarna pink bersemu ungu itu, menjerit riang. "Horeee! PriTicket! Pada akhirnyaaaa!" Dan namanya juga kelewat bahagia, orang sekitar yang melihat dan berbisik-bisik pun diabaikannya.

"Oi, Pendek."

Nah, suara yang satu ini tidak. Shoyo mengangkat kepalanya, kesal. Ia tahu pemilik suara ini, dan sudah sangat familier dengan panggilan yang diberikannya.

Kei Tsukishima. Tentu saja ia. Middle blocker tim voli Karasuno lelaki, tingginya 188 cm, makanan kesukaannya strawberry shortcake. Entah kenapa Shoyo mendapatkan data-data seperti itu—hasil kupingan sembunyi-sembunyi dari temannya, sih. Soalnya, siapa yang tahu, kalau Shoyo yang sering dibully oleh 'Kei' ini diam-diam menaruh perhatian kepada sang pelaku. Kesal iya juga. Tapi bagaimana tidak, Kei Tsukishima adalah seorang pemuda kelas 1 yang bertampang cool, tampan, dan ehm, tinggi. Sayang sekali sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan pria-pria bersifat dreamy pujaan wanita.

"Dengar aku, tidak?" Kei 'menyapa'nya lagi dengan suara lebih keras, membuat Shoyo tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajah cemberut malu-malu pun dipasang. "Iya iya, aku dengar~" balasnya sambil menyingkir. Kei pun lewat dengan sikap acuh tak acuh, membuat Shoyo menjerit ingin bilang, "Notice me Keeeeei!"

"Eh, Tsukishima!" oke, Shoyo berhasil memanggilnya. Sudah biasa, sih. Kei melirik, "Apa sih?"

Dan dengan sebuah cengiran lebar, Shoyo memamerkan PriTicketnya, diangkat ke udara, bersinar di bawah terik matahari. "Lihat aku punya apaa!" serunya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan PriTicket itu.

Kei mengangkat alis, tawa kecil (mengejek) pun keluar dari mulutnya. "Karcis untuk masuk ke kereta impian yang norak…?" ledeknya, membuat Shoyo menggembungkan pipi. "Ini PriTicket Tsukishima, PriTicket!" serunya kesal. Kei tertawa lagi, "Dan baru sekarang dapatnya?_*_"

Shoyo kesal. Ia membalikkan badan dan menghentakkan kaki. Kei kembali menyahut. "Oh, ngambek nih? Kau bermimpi jadi idola?"

Dan seketika itu pula, gadis berambut jingga itu berbalik, wajahnya berkerut namun penuh tekad. "Tentu saja! Tsukishima akan melihatku tampil di televisi nanti, bernyanyi untuk semua orang! Dan saat itu, aku akan punya banyak penggemar, week!" ia meleletkan lidahnya.

Kei mengulum senyum aneh. "Oh sungguh?"

Muka Shoyo memerah karena semangat. "Tentu saja! Kau akan lihat nanti, Kei Tsukishima, semua orang akan mengelu-elukan aku!" ia menekuk semua jari tangan kanan kecuali telunjuk, yang ia acung-acungkan ke arah Kei. "Dan siapa yang tahu—kau justru akan jadi salah satu penggemarku!"

—he.

Blush. Wajahnya merah sempurna.

Bodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodoh.

Shoyo menggigit bibir. Kei terdiam. Suasana hening.

"A… ha… hahahaha!" tiba-tiba saja, Kei tertawa, membuat Shoyo terkejut. "A-apa yang lucu!" protesnya, masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku—penggemarmu, mimpi saja kau," pria itu memegang perutnya seolah menahan geli. Shoyo merengut. Kei memang menyebalkan sekali!

Dan wajah Shoyo merah sekali. Ia kesal sekaligus malu kepada Kei. Karena itu, Shoyo segera menghentakkan kakinya lagi, berbalik meninggalkan Kei. Biar saja ia tertawa sepuasnya, yah. Shoyo terus membatin dalam hati. Geram.

_Akan kubuat kau benar-benar menggemariku, Kei._

Sejak saat itu, Hinata Shoyo, umur 15 tahun, bertekad keras untuk membuat Kei Tsukishima melihat ke arahnya dan menganggapnya benar-benar ada.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

***PriTicket **= tiket untuk memasuki dunia PriPara. Menurut PriPara series, gadis-gadis akan mendapatkan PriTicket pada waktunya. Biasanya mereka dapatkan ketika masih SD.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Halo halo. Saya newbie di fandom Haikyuu, IsmiHana a.k.a Nadha desu. Salam kenal.**

**Saya sedang menggandrungi TsukiHina dan PriPara di saat yang bersamaan. Kepingin banget nulis untuk berbakti kepada fandom ini, dan yang muncul adalah produk AU, haha. Tapi semoga kalian suka.**

**Btw, Shoyo kita tercinta bakal tampil sebagai solo di PriPara. Nggak pakai grup kayak Laala dkk. Umm, saya masih berpikir soal genderbend-genderbend lainnya… Mungkin Kenma bakal jadi sasaran, sebagai sahabat baik Hinata ahaha. Dan mungkin cerita ini nggak bakal punya banyak chapter. Yah.**

**Sekian dari saya. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Terima kasih untuk segala perhatian, mohon maaf untuk segala kekhilafan.**

**Hormat saya,**

**Newbie pecinta TsukiHina.**


End file.
